


Thighs (Markhyuck)

by babyboyhae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-19 16:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyboyhae/pseuds/babyboyhae
Summary: Mark swears he is straight, but lately his bff, Donghyuck's thighs, seem pretty appealing...
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 190





	Thighs (Markhyuck)

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so there might be typos. 
> 
> Also this is pretty short and I'm awful at writting so I'm sorry.

He didnt know what got into him but his friend's thighs were so hot...hotter than any girls' and he had the weird desire to fuck them.

They have been best friends since forever. Their mums were best friends too so they've been together their whole life. But as time passed by and they grew up, things started to change. Mark was one year older so his interest in other people started before Hyuck's and the younger coudnt understand why did his best friend prefer to be with a girl he just meet than being with him... 

Now both of them are old enough, and have things really clear as Mark was almost 20 and Hyuck turning 19 this year.  
Hyuck knew for sure about his sexuality, aka gay Mark on the other hand, was _pretty_ sure he was straight.

But he wasn't that dumb, he knew he noticed how as time passed by, his best friend grew up.   
He noticed how other friends asked him to get them his number or just wanted to ask him for a good fuck. Mark wont deny that Hyuck was atracttive, i mean he had eyes and you can find your friend atracttive and mean nothing.

But still he wont admit it yet but he noticed, thanks to his others friends telling him so, which he found pretty gross coming from their mouths, that Hyuck had nice legs and a rounded juicy ass. What? He just observed it, nothing more.

But it wasnt till the elder broke up with his last girlfriend that he realised, that so far no girl could satisfy him in any way. But of course he still would believe in his heterosexuality. 

After the break up, he was just in his shared apartment with his bff. Laying on the sofa while Hyuck was on the kitchen grabing something to drink.

" **So you broke up with her uh?** " Mark heard the shorted aproaching the living room.

" **Yeah I guess** " he said kind of uninterested 

" **You know it's the 4th one in 2 months...** " said the younger sitting on the sofa next to Mark beer in hand " **I think you might be the problem this time. Why did you even broke up with her anyways?** "

" **Dunno..**." He didnt wanted to tell his best friend that he coudn't get off with any female that would be embarassing.

" **Mark...** " said the younger in a warning tone looking at the older.

" **FINE I CAN'T FUCKING COME WHEN I AM WITH A WOMEN, THERE HAPPY?** " 

" **Im sorry i didnt wanted to...i mean...eh..sorry** " Hyuck answered, lowering his head. He wasnt used to the other shouting. And not gonna lie, he was kinda turned on by it. But that wasnt the case right now. 

_So Mark can't come uh?_

Mark's mind was blank right now. He never gets angry, never but he just... he is so sexually frustrated it makes him like this.

And having Hyuck on his short, _SHORT,_ pants, sitting right beside him wasnt helping at all.

The younger had his hair messy since he had been sleeping basically the whole day, lazy ass. His lips swollen for the same reason and shirt a lil bit rolled up. Mark was about to loose it any moment now. 

" **Mark, Mark...?** " he hear a voice calling him, Hyuck's voice to be exact that gets him out of his thoughts.

" **What?** " he says, annoyed by the younger. Can he at least cover up? 

" **You were looking at me weirdly, everyrhing okay** "

No, it wasnt okay, he was sexually frustrated and needed to relieve that stress.

" **No...** " the black haired male said

" **What? No?** " Hyuck was so confused by now

" **Its not okay Hyuck it never has been...** " he looked at his best friend. Eyes dark filled with something Hyuck coudnt figure out just yet. 

" **Mark you are scaring me...** " the younder said trying to get as far as possible on the other side of the sofa.

" **You don't realize what you are doing right? Nah you never do...or do you?** " Mark voice had darkened by now.

" **Do what? Mark, i don't understand** " he said in an innocent voice.

" **You know it well 'Hyuckie' that thing you do so everyone wants you. Acting all innocent and clueless but you know well what you are doing** "

Hyuck by now gets it, and will he deny it? Of course not, he knows what he is doing. He always do it but Mark never got it till now. 

He wanted Mark to want him back, as much as he did. Since he started to know about all this stuff like sex and all, all he wanted was to experience it with his Mark. 

_Mark, Mark, Mark....it was always him._

His all time friend who drove him crazy but seemed imposible to get. He wanted the older to touch him, to make him feel, to pleasure him...but he never noticed till now.

He never noticed all the things the younger did to get his attention. All those provocative clothes, the small 'accidental' touches, the times they have talked about sex even thought Hyuck wasnt interested in Mark's doings but instead to provoke him, Hyuck made sure to say every single detail of his encounters with other males.

And here they are, Mark asking him if he knew all of that doing was in propose.

" **I do** " the younger said, looking up

" **Uh well you will take the consecuences to your acts** " said Mark getting closer to the other and hovering over him on the sofa. " **Now take responsibility and make me feel good. Because of you i get frustrated, because of you Im going insane and because of you I can't cum when im with someone else** " said the older with lustful eyes " **so now, take responsibility and make me cum like the little slut you are** " he finished whispering to Hyuck's hear and licking it right after making the smaller shiver.

And with that a whine scaped Hyuck's mouth followed by a small " **Your slut** " to what Mark reacted by taking his lips with his own. The kiss heated up, both parts wanting to deepen it and tongues dancing.

When they parted ways, the younger's face was a blushing mess and his already messy hair became even more messy. Suddenly Mark grabbed him by his thighs and took him to Mark's room.

" **You are such a fucking tease, look at that short short pants that dont cover anything. You thought that would work with me? uh?** " the older said, with a rough dark voice.

Meanwhile Hyuck just stayed there sitting on the bed, embarassed till he heard the other say. " **Because it really is working. Take them off...NOW!** " His demanding voice sounding like a growl.

And so he obeyed, he didnt have another option did he? He coudnt help but please Mark however he can, thats what he wanted. 

" **Get on fours, with your legs closed, face on the bed and hands on the back** " said the older in his deep voice.

Hyuck did so, his heart was beating way to fast with excitement, curiosity and a hint of fear. What would the other do? I mean all fours is a normal sex position but...legs closed, rubbing against each other? he had never tried something like that before. As he was still thinking, lying on that bed with only his tshirt and boxers on, he felt the other take both his hands that were on his back with one hand, making it impossible to scape Mark's strong grip. That's when he heard.

" **Ever had a dick fucking ur thighs?** " silence. " **You know, i have listened every single story you told me about ur past encounters and i never heard about thigh fucking.** " Said Mark as he started to take his dick out of his jeans oh boy and when Hyuck saw it he started to drool.

He has been waiting for so long for this moment...and now seeing Mark's hard cock...his big fat cock, bigger than the younger had ever imagined, he coudnt stop himself from pulling his bare ass back to touch the older's hard on. 

" **Eager arent we? Ugh such a cockslut** "  
said Mark, to what the other only responded with pleas of small 'pleases' with a really needy tone.

Mark then grabed his waist making him stop from pulling his ass back further and grinding and then proceeded to fully close his thighs. Then Mark started to squish his dick in between Hyuck's thighs making both of them shiver with the friction. 

" **Ah fuck Hyuckie dont move your legs** " said the top while grabbing hard on his waist.

" **Mm-mark...** " the bottom's voice was heard muffled by the pillow.

" **You are doing good baby, fuck you thick thighs feel so good, so tight and warm..."**

" **Ah ah please please let me touch myself** " pleaded the younger with his dick full hard on his stomach. He coudnt take his hands away from Mark's grip and coudnt touch himself. His hole also clenching around nothing, feeling empty. 

The top looked at his face pushed to the bed facing one side, and what he saw was in his own words " _the fucking embodiment of ethereal beauty"_

Hyuck with his mouth slighty open, as small whine scaped it, with his face red, sticky sweaty hair pressed to his, and he swore he could almost see some tears forming and drool. And he could only imagen what would it be to really fuck him, his hole and not his thighs. But he wanted to go little by little with him.

Going back to reality but still admiring the other's beauty, Mark started poinding harder and faster on Hyuck's thighs, feeling his orgasm building. As he was closer and closer the bottom started also grinding back, wanting more friction. 

Both being at this point moaning messes till they reached their high. Mark came in the younger's boxers while Hyuck came untouched also on his boxers.

Both layed down beside each other.

" **That was...amazing...** " started the younger "I **-I have never came without nothing in my hole netherless without touching my dick....wow** " he,said shy, blushing and covering his face in embarassment without noticing Mark, laying beside him facing him and smiling.

" **Fuck it was the best orgasm i have ever had... I dont think I cant stop now** " he said looking at Hyuck directly on the eyes.

" **Me neither** " agreed the bottom and proceed to kiss Mark

**_ FIN _ **


End file.
